


His Own

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Thepinkrabbit: Malcest - Lucius watching Draco do something random and just contemplating their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own

There was always something to celebrate, particularly when Narcissa Malfoy was doing the planning. Lucius knew she would never let a month go by where they didn't have some sort of gathering here at the Manor. After all, it was what she did best. And truth be told, he found he rather enjoyed mixing with others. It gave him an opportunity to cajole, bribe, blackmail and seduce others to his side of things. A very important benefit, indeed.

Lucius wasn't entirely certain he could recall the excuse his wife had provided for their current little celebration. Likely that their son was home for the summer. Truth be told, Lucius had already celebrated that in his own special way. Alone with Draco.

Draco had been home for two weeks now, and all the spells Potter's friends had cast at him had dissipated. Lucius wished he could access the boy just to find a way to make the child pay for what he had done. Still, his Master's plan would deal with the brat soon enough. Draco was his true concern, now.

His son had been listless and angry in turns since his return to the Manor, and it had only been this party and seeing all his school friends that had managed to cheer him. Looking at him now, confident on the dance floor as he charmed one partner after the next, one would never realize how upset the boy had been. Lucius was proud of him. He was a true Malfoy.

In truth, the realization brought mixed feelings, as he watched his son dancing with the Parkinson's daughter. He was pleased that his son was growing up so well, and yet, at the same time, he felt as though he were losing his son.

In time, Draco would be finished with his schooling. There were only three years left. Then would come his son's marriage...children... Suddenly, Lucius found himself less inclined to share his son with this crowd. He wanted to wipe that simpering smile of the face of the girl his son danced with by showing her exactly who Draco belonged to.

After a moment, Lucius relaxed. Let the girl enjoy her moment. The evening would eventually end, and once Narcissa had retired to her rooms, Draco would come to him, flushed and pleased with the evening's distractions, and Lucius would take the time once more to show him who he truly belonged to.


End file.
